


You and Me and the Bottle Make Three

by hell0lust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Songfic, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell0lust/pseuds/hell0lust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin knows that things have changed and that even though he may be "with" Sirius Black, things will never be what they once were. Even though he wishes they could. Still, he's willing to take whatever he can get, even if it means letting Sirius drag him down with him. Set during OotP, over the summer holiday. Song fic to "Let Me Be Your Swear Word " by Boys Night Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me and the Bottle Make Three

_I know that you’re waiting,_  
_Cause that’s what you do._  
_Yeah, I’m on to you._

Remus climbed through the fireplace of 12 Grimmauld place, wiping soot off his cloak as he entered the kitchen. The house appeared quiet, save for the faint muttering of Walburga Black’s portrait in the hallway. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, checking the time. _Quarter to midnight._ Quietly, he crept through the silent house, in search of Sirius. To his surprise, Sirius wasn’t in the study, where he usually spent his evenings. _Well, where he does his drinking, really._ Careful to make as little noise as possible, Remus climbed the stairs, cautious not to create enough of a stir to wake the Weasleys, or worse, Harry, all of whom were staying for the summer. _I know that you’re waiting up for me, Sirius. Where are you?_  
  
Remus found Sirius sitting in his mother’s bedroom, stroking Buckbeak and drinking straight from a bottle of firewhiskey.

_I’m over the waiting,_  
_I’m coming for you,_  
_so get up and get out here._

“Padfoot,” Remus said softly, trying and failing to mimic Sirius’ casual grace as he leaned against the doorframe, arms folded against his chest.  
  
“How was your trip?” Sirius asked, head tilted to face him.  
  
“Fine.” Remus cleared his throat. “So… shall we?” he asked, shooting Sirius a pointed look.  
  
Sirius nodded, elegantly rising to his feet. Remus watched as he glanced down at the bottle, _three quarters of the way full,_ making to reach for it.  
  
“Bring it,” Remus instructed, nodding towards the hallway.

_You and me and the bottle make three._  
_Get on it, on it, on it._  
_This bottle’s gonna take us both to an early grave._  
_This bottle’s gonna take us home._

Bottle in hand, Sirius made his way towards Remus, grabbing him by the wrist with his free hand. Hoisting the bottle of firewhiskey under his arm, he carelessly swung the door to this childhood bedroom open, locking the door behind them.  
  
“Did you miss me?” Sirius asked, steely gray eyes focused on Remus as he sloppily poured the firewhiskey into two tumblers.  
  
“Always,” Remus assured him, grabbing Sirius’ jaw and pulling him closer, teeth clattering together as the pair hungrily kissed, Remus’ fingers entwining themselves in Sirius’ long raven locks, pulling him closer still.

_You’re stripped to the waist,_  
_and I’m begging for you to do what you do._  
_A sip for the taste and a shot to subdue…_  
_all the things that hold us back._

Remus reached for his drink, tossing back the contents. Sirius followed suit, quickly pouring them another round. Remus stared, mesmerized, as Sirius drained his glass, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Remus watched, ravenous, as Sirius tore off his t-shirt, tossing it carelessly to the floor. He licked his lips, raising his glass to his lips and taking a sip. Sirius took a swig from the bottle, self-consciously wrapping his arms around himself. Though Azkaban had certainly ravaged his body, leaving him a shell of the fine physical specimen he’d once been, Sirius’ body still excited Remus. It was familiar. It was _his._ “Gorgeous,” Remus whispered, delicately kissing Sirius’ neck before biting his teeth down into the milky white flesh.

_From the bed to the shower, the shower to the floor  
You call out for more._

Sirius tore away from him, nimble fingers grabbing at Remus’ belt, quickly undoing it and tossing it aside. Roughly, he removed his trousers and pants, shoving Remus down onto the bed, bare from the waist down. Remus quietly observed as Sirius finished undressing, unbuttoning his own shirt in the meantime. He watched as Sirius grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey, tilting his head back and taking a long swig, before slamming the bottle down. Sirius approached him, wand in hand, his eyes glazed. _Suppose that’s the only way he can do this anymore,_ he thought bitterly, a tingle running down his spine as he felt the effect of a lubrication spell Sirius had cast. _He has to be sloshed to shag me._ Remus turned his head, arching his back, as Sirius swiftly entered him, hands gripping his waist as he thrust quickly, steadily building to a frantic pace. Remus grabbed fistfuls of Sirius’ hair, pulling him down for a kiss. Remus dug his fingernails into Sirius’ skin as his hands moved down his back, settling between his shoulder blades. “It’s hot,” Sirius panted, wiping his brow with his right hand, left hand still clutched firmly at Remus’ waist, all the while still bucking his hips, sharp canine teeth baring as he gasped for breath.  
  
“Shower?” Remus suggested, wincing as bone struck against bone. _We’re both too thin for our own good_ , he thought, glancing down at Sirius’ jutting hipbones.  
  
Sirius nodded, pulling Remus to his feet. He pressed his lips to Remus’, his tongue exploring every inch of Remus’ mouth, while Remus pulled Sirius into a deep embrace, fingernails digging into his back. The two clamored toward the adjoined bathroom, Sirius breaking the kiss only to turn on the shower. Without warning, Sirius, with a surprising amount of strength, pulled Remus into the shower, slamming him against the wall. “I want you,” he gasped, his breath hot against Remus’ neck.  
  
“Think you can still fuck me like you did in the showers back at school?” Remus asked breathily, thinking longingly of Sirius in his prime, holding him up against the wall, legs wrapped around Sirius’ waist as he pounded him…  
  
Sirius frowned, biting down on Remus’ collarbone. Remus gripped Sirius’ buttocks, sharp nails digging into flesh. “I didn’t mean, I wasn’t…”  
  
“Shut up, Remus,” Sirius growled, grabbing his wrist and dragging him back to the bedroom, the shower forgotten.

_From the floor to the climax,  
We get up and pour out two more for two lovers._

Remus staggered to the floor, falling to his knees. Without a word, Sirius clambered behind him, one arm wrapping around his waist, the other around his neck, quickly sliding into him, and once again building a steady rhythm. “Fuck,” Sirius muttered, squeezing Remus’ throat tighter. “Almost, almost, come on… fuck,” he screamed, thrusting himself harder.  
  
“Remus,” Sirius called out, his grip loosening as his seed spilled forth, Remus’ breathing hitched as he felt the familiar thrill rush through him from Sirius calling out his name as he came to orgasm.  
  
Remus finished quickly; hoarsely calling out Sirius’ name as Sirius roughly kissed his neck, one arm still wrapped around Remus’ waist, his other hand stroking Remus in such a way that he could almost imagine it was Sirius in his prime, if he closed his eyes. Shakily, the pair rose to their feet, Sirius pouring them another round of drinks. Remus smiled weakly as he clinked his glass against Sirius’.  
  
“Cheers,” Sirius slurred, grabbing the bottle and taking a hearty swig.

_This bottle’s gonna take us both to an early grave._  
_This bottle’s gonna take us home, tonight._  
_One bottle’s gonna take two bodies to an early grave._  
_This bottle’s gonna take us home._

He handed the bottle to Remus, who followed suit, taking a great swig of the firewhiskey, wincing as the liquid burned down his throat. He handed the bottle back to Sirius, swaying slightly, unable to take his gaze off of Sirius, who was still eyeing him with a look of insatiable hunger. Without warning, Sirius climbed into bed, bottle in hand. “Come here,” he whispered, patting the spot beside him.  
  
Remus obeyed, settling in beside him and resting his head on Sirius’ shoulder. “How has it been here?” Remus asked softly.  
  
Sirius shrugged, raising the bottle to his lips. “That bad?” Remus asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Sirius mumbled something incomprehensible, resting his head on Remus’. “We could tell them, you know…” Remus started, beginning the argument the two had had every night they’d been together since their reunion at the Shrieking Shack.  
  
“You know it’s not the same, Moony,” Sirius said sadly, the scent of liquor wafting up from his mouth to Remus’ nose.  
  
“It’d be good for you, for both of us, really, to be able to have it out in the open… we need each other… Harry would understand,” he continued, knowing the effort was futile. He took the bottle from Sirius’ grip, taking a long swig.  
  
“Remus,” Sirius sighed, pausing to retrieve and then slam the now nearly empty bottle onto the bedside table, “I can’t. It’s just… too much has happened, we’ve changed… it isn’t the same.”  
  
Remus sighed, nodding. “Right,” he muttered, lifting his head off of Sirius’ shoulder and shifting his weight to lie on his side, his back to Sirius.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the familiar sound of Sirius’ resigned sigh as he curled behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “It’s not that I don’t love you, Moony,” Sirius whispered, gently leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too,” Remus whispered, choking back tears. __  
  
“It’s always been you, Rem. You know that. It’s just… they took so much from me. I tried not to think of you while I was in there because the dementors… I didn’t want them to take my memories of you, of us,” Sirius said lowly, his words slurred as he pulled Remus closer to him, warm tears trickling onto Remus’ shoulder, where Sirius’ face was pressed.  
  
“I know… I know, Padfoot,” Remus said soothingly, relaxing as Sirius held him tighter still. “Let’s just lie here, alright? We don’t have to talk… we can just… we’ll just lie here. Like this.”  
  
Sirius whispered back something inaudible, his voice muffled as he snuggled closer to Remus.  
  
“G’night Padfoot. Love you.”  
  
“Love you, Moony.”

_We wake up unsteady, because that’s what we do._  
_There’s no way I’m good for you._  
_You stand up and hurry me out of your room._  
_And I get it, I’m leaving!_

Remus woke to blinding light pouring into the room from the crack between the heavy velvet curtains. “Ughhh,” he groaned, clutching his head. _Suppose I can’t pound them back like I used to._  
  
Sirius stirred, lifting his head from his pillow. “What time is it?” he muttered, eyes squinting as he adjusted to the light.  
  
“Eight,” Remus noted, glancing at the clock on the dresser.  
  
Sirius nodded, rising out of bed and grabbing hold of the bedpost, unsteady on his feet. Remus rose as well, feeling his stomach lurch from the movement. He grabbed his wand and empty glass from the dresser, muttering _aguamenti_. He took a sip, draining half the glass with a single gulp. He held out the glass to Sirius, who readily accepted it. Sirius cleared his throat, nodding towards the door. “The kids will be awake soon,” he muttered, eyes looking anywhere but at Remus.  
  
Remus sighed, pulling on his trousers, bunching his shirt and cloak up under his arm. “I get it, I’m leaving,” he muttered, brushing past Sirius as he made his way to the door.  
  
“Rem,” he said lightly, brushing his fingertips against Remus’ as he passed, shooting him a helpless look.  
  
“I suppose I’ll need to pick up another bottle of firewhiskey… for tonight,” Remus called dully over his shoulder, slamming the door behind him.  
  
He strode down the hall to his own quarters, where he promptly threw himself onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow. _This is how it has to be now. This is the way it is. Better to have him in some way than not at all, right?_ He lay still, hands trembling as he sobbed silently into his pillow; for what had been, for what could have been, and for the shambles that were left of Sirius, of himself, of _them._

_You and me and the bottle make three,_  
_But that’s over, over, over, over._  
_Let me be your swear word._  
_I swear you’ll be mine._  
_I swear you’ll be mine._  
_Let me be your swear word._  
_Let me be your swear word._


End file.
